This invention concerns training and exercising devices used as aids in increasing the shooting skill of a basketball player. Shooting skill improvement is usually achieved by sessions on the basketball court practicing the various shots, combined with general exercise, conditioning, and strengthening programs.
Heretofore it has been recognized that the execution of a physical skill is enhanced by the strengthening of the muscle groups involved. In recognition of this fact, exercising devices specifically directed to development of the hand and wrist muscle groups have been devised. However, heretofore these prior exercise devices have not sufficiently simulated the basketball shot motion to be of maximum effectiveness particularly in regards to the hand and finger muscles.
It would be useful if such exercising devices closely simulated the shot motion itself such as to contribute to the process of teaching the shot motion by repetition such as to provide an approximation of the benefit of actual practice shots.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball training and exercising device which in use closely simulates the shot motion, such as to develop the precise muscle groups in the fingers, hand, wrist, and arm necessary to execute the basketball shot such as to cause development of those muscle groups and thereby enable improved basketball shooting skills.
It is a further object to provide a basketball training device which in use closely approximates the execution of the shot motion such that its use also contributes to the physical learning process.